Christmas Miracles
by anny385
Summary: Sometimes Christmas brings Miracles even for one day.


Disclaimer: "Pushing Daisies" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners and creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Young Ned was 9 years 5 months and 4 minutes old. He sat looking at the kids play and wished that he were a normal boy. A boy that didn't have the power to touch dead things and bring them back to life and touching them again to bring death again. He wished that he could pet his dog Digby who had made his way to the school for boys all by himself. It was Christmas time again and he knew that his father would not be visiting him after sneaking out on Halloween and finding out that he has another family. If he were normal his best friend Charlotte Charles known as Chuck's father wouldn't of died.

----

The Piehole

Ned walked into the Piehole and glanced around. There were Christmas lights hanging from the walls and in the far corner stood a Christmas tree with multicolored lights blinking on and off. There were presents under the tree and ornaments on the branches. Olive and Chuck were busy hanging snowflakes on the walls and Digby was watching them from the floor.

"We decided we needed to decorate this place for Christmas."

Ned nodded and then went back to make pies for today. The bell chimed and Ned looked up to see Emerson walk in and nod toward a table. He put down the pie dough and sat down across from Emerson.

Emerson watched as Olive and Chuck decorate and then turned to Ned as he sat down across from him.

"What is it this time?" Replied Ned as he glanced at Chuck. She was at the tree and her face was glowing from the lights on it. She looked beautiful and he wished that he could touch her, but he knew that he couldn't.

"Someone bludgeoned a guy in a red suit and left him in the snow. We need to see who did it and why."

"Was he dressed like Santa Clause?"

"Yes." Emerson said as he got up from the booth. "Now come on." He said trying to hurry Ned up.

Ned stood up and walked out of the piehole and into the car that would carry them to the morgue. The door opened and the sheet was taken off the dead man and set his watch and then touched his face. The man opened his eyes and stared up at the two people looking down at him.

"Do you know who hit you?" Asked Emerson.

"No, I don't, but whoever it was should be on my naughty list."

"Do you think you are Santa Clause?" Asked Emerson wondering if he was talking to a mental patient.

"I do not think I am Santa Clause. I am Santa Clause. Thank you Ned. You are definitely on my good list. Don't worry noone will die because you brought me back to life." He said as he looked at Emerson as he said that. The man in the Santa Suit and the Santa Hat disappeared from their sight as if it was like magic. Ned and Emerson looked at each other in surprise.

"Did he just do that?" Asked Emerson as he blinked his eyes wondering what he just saw.

"I believe you saw him disappear from our sight." Ned answered him as he looked around.

The man in the Santa Suit and Santa Hat did indeed disappear from their sight as if by magic.

I can't believe it." Emerson said.

"You can't believe it. Here you are talking to a man who can bring back a dead person with a touch." Replied Ned as he turned to walk out of the room.

Emerson shook his head and walked out with Ned. How to explain that there was a Santa Clause? Sure he knew someone who could bring a dead person back to life with just a touch. Could it be possible that there really was a Santa Clause? He shrugged his shoulders and then made their way back to the Piehole.

Ned made his way to his apartment and stepped inside after unlocking it. He stared at the little tree that Chuck had put up just a few minutes ago.

"I thought that the apartment could have a little Christmas cheer." She said as she watched Ned's reaction.

"Thank you."

----

It was Christmas day and Ned got up. Under the tree were presents that weren't there the day before. He got up and checked. Some were for Chuck and some were for him. There was an envelope for him under the tree. He picked it up and opened it.

Ned

I grant you one wish, but this wish is only for one day. I am sorry it couldn't be longer. It is only for today.

Santa Clause.

At that minute Chuck opened her eyes and stared in wonder at the presents under the tree and then looked at Ned who was staring at the paper in his hand. Could this be true thought Ned? Suddenly there was a noise at the door and Chuck got up to answer it.

"Digby wanted out and when I opened the door he made his way here." Olive said as she looked into the apartment and saw Ned staring at the paper.

"What's wrong with Ned?" She wondered what could make him seem so lost. She wished she could do something about it, but she knew that she couldn't.

"I don't know. He was like this when I got up." Chuck replied.

Digby chose that time to hurry to Ned's side and start licking his face.

"Digby, No." Screamed Chuck as she saw him lick Ned's face. Then watched in wonder as Digby was still alive and he also brought Ned out of whatever was troubling him.

It's true then he thought as he scratched Digby behind the ears. Digby loved the attention that Ned was giving him. He glanced up and smiled at the two women.

"Do you want Digby to stay?"

"For now." Replied Ned.

Olive left and it was only Ned, Chuck and Digby. Ned showed Chuck the letter and she smiled at him.

"Only for today." Ned said as he looked into Chuck's eyes. "I've wanted to do this ever since we were going out." He hugged Chuck close to him and dipped his head to Chuck's lips and kissed her.

The End


End file.
